Frame Shift Drive
The Frame Shift Drive (FSD) enables ships to travel at incredible speeds within star systems (via supercruise) as well as between star systems (via hyperspace). Rather than accelerate a ship through space, the frame shift drive moves space around a ship to allow it to travel faster than light without using extreme amounts of energy or experiencing time distortion. Frame shift drives use a modified Alcubierre Drive design to compress space in front of ships in supercruise. Frame shift drives enable ships to enter hyperspace, a region with more dimensions than normal space, in which extremely fast travel is possible. Hyperspace jumps rely on quantum mechanics, as the destination of any given jump must be known before the jump is made, and the amount of energy needed to complete the jump is discrete. While the maximum hyperspace jump range of a ship is limited relative to the Frame Shift Drive's Class, Grade and the total mass and available fuel of the ship, this range can temporarily be increased in one of two ways: * An FSD injection can be made using various materials to achieve a one-time boost of +25%, +50% or +100% depending on the grade. This can be performed using the Synthesis option in the ships Cargo tab. * Passing through the polar emission jets of White Dwarf and Neutron stars, while generating strain that slowly damages the drive, can supercharge an FSD. This provides a one time jump range boost of +50% for White Dwarfs and +300% for Neutron stars. While this can be a dangerous maneuver, due to loss of control in the emission jet and the possibility of ship destruction in the event of dropping out of supercruise too close to the star, it is possible for explorers to greatly reduce travel times to distant locations by following 'highways' of nearby Neutron stars. Weapon hardpoints need to be retracted for the frame shift drive to activate. Scanners and Frame Shift Drive Interdictors, however, still function even during FSD use. Upgrading the frame shift drive in a ship increases the hyperspace jump range of that ship, which is especially useful for traders, smugglers, and explorers early on in the game. Specifications Purchase Locations This is a very incomplete list. The best way to find where to buy FSD's is to filter your system economy to high tech and most places will have high level FSD's. NJIRI Helin dock do only hawe lvl 3 frame shift drives Class 2= |-|Class 3= |-|Class 4= |-|Class 5= |-|Class 6= Hyperspace Fuel Equation With the help of the formula below the effective fuel consumption of a ship travelling in hyperspace can be calculated. The formula is speculative and was in part deduced from user experimentation. Formula Documentation * f = fuel consumed per jump in tons * l = linear constant. This constant depends upon the rating of the frame shift drive. :: * d = jump distance in light years * mShip = the mass of the entire ship including its cargo in tons and before fuel is consumed for the hyperspace jump itself * mOpt = the optimal mass of the frameshift drive in tons as indicated in-game by the outfitters. The total mass of the ship can exceed this value. * p = power constant. This constant depends upon the class of the frame shift drive. :: Notes * Being close to any mass will affect the FSD charge time. While being next to a heavier ship will merely make it charge slower, the FSD will get mass-locked should the ship be next to something extremely massive (station, asteroid field, etc.) and will be unable to charge at all. * The FSD generates a small amount of heat while it charges up for the impending jump, especially in the proximity of stars. * For the original documentation of the hyperspace fuel equation, see this reddit post. Gallery File:Everything_you_need_to_know_about_the_Frame_Shift_Drive_-_Elite_Dangerous_Internals_Guide Category:Equipment